


Supplies

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Summary: You are mine.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Supplies

生日直播结束的时候已经是凌晨。曺圭贤关好了镜头，金厉旭已经靠在他肩膀上打起了盹，他刚动了动胳膊想收拾一下乱糟糟的桌面，却先打扰到了身上困得迷迷糊糊的大型挂件，懵懵地抬头看他。

曺圭贤想开口，李赫宰先挪开椅子站了起来：“我来收拾吧，你一起来他又要闹。”说完又像是想起了什么，看着椅子上连体婴一样的两个忙内，撇了撇嘴：“你们两个也收敛一点……在镜头前面，也太过分了。”

就算不用再收拾什么，也不能就让金厉旭在这里这么靠着。曺圭贤用低头吻了吻金厉旭的头发，贴着他的耳朵小声问：“今晚不回去了吧？”

问是问了，曺圭贤却并没在等回答。他向金厉旭伸出手，等着对方乖乖地搭着他站起来，自顾自地和金厉旭接着说话：“你的睡衣好像放在第二个柜子里，你先去洗澡，我等等帮你找。”

金厉旭嗯了一声，曺圭贤这才满意，看着金厉旭揉着脑袋走向洗手间，还没找准门差点撞上旁边的墙。他忍住笑，冲着金厉旭的背影喊：“自己还能洗澡吗，需不需要我帮你？”

正在厨房摆弄洗碗机的李赫宰都听到了这句话，手里的盘子差点没拿稳。而金厉旭扭过头，有些恶狠狠地瞪了一眼曺圭贤，倒是一点都没有喝醉了的样子。

洗完澡的时候曺圭贤已经帮他准备好了醒酒的茶，在床头柜上冒出氤氲的热气。而曺圭贤靠在床的另一边，戴着眼镜看着电脑上直播的视频片段。这样的场面让金厉旭忽然有些感慨。他搬回家陪着了爸妈，太久没有回到宿舍看到这样的曺圭贤，日常又温柔，神色甚至有些疲惫，是他最熟悉也最喜欢的，舞台下属于曺圭贤的烟火气。

他走到床的另一边，斜眼看曺圭贤的电脑屏幕：“在看刚才的视频吗？我们……”

他的话没有说完。

金厉旭的注意力全被床上放着的睡衣转移了。和原本的款式类似，却不是那一套。他皱着眉问曺圭贤：“我的睡衣呢？不是让你带了两套来宿舍吗？”

“洗了嘛，不信你去看看洗衣机。”

——这明显是刚刚在自己洗澡的时候才丢进洗衣机里。心知肚明曺圭贤在想什么，金厉旭有些想笑，而曺圭贤暂停了视频，向他靠过来：“先穿我的嘛，又不是没穿过。”

——话是这么说没错。

金厉旭也就不再在意，嗯了一声解开了浴袍的袋子。他回头把浴袍搭在一边，还没来得及换上曺圭贤的睡衣，就被曺圭贤抓住了手腕。

曺圭贤抱住他，下巴搭在对方光裸的肩膀上，脸颊擦过还稍微有些湿润的发梢，满意地闻着对方身上的味道。洗发露，沐浴液，甚至牙膏，全部都是自己的味道。

怀里的金厉旭，是他的金厉旭。

“赫宰哥刚才说我了。”他贴着金厉旭的耳朵说：“他说我们今晚直播太过分了，应该收敛一点。”

气息打在金厉旭耳边让他一个激灵，并没有回话。而曺圭贤满意地凑过去，吻他的脸颊。

“我觉得赫宰哥说得不对。”

“我们在镜头前面已经很收敛了，那才到哪儿啊。”

“刚才零点一过，你看着我的时候，我就已经想吻你了。”

第二天金厉旭睡到很晚，睁眼的时候另外半边床早就是空的。他坐起来，闭着眼睛揉了会儿头发，才踩着拖鞋懒懒散散地起床。

刚打开卧室的门，他就听到李赫宰和曺圭贤在厨房吵吵闹闹的声音，以及飘来淡淡食物的清香。

曺圭贤先看到了他：“灵九你醒啦！”

拿着菜刀欢欣雀跃的样子逗笑了李赫宰。他也看向金厉旭，刚想和刚起床的弟弟打个招呼，却在看向对方的第一眼露出了一副欲言又止的表情。

金厉旭刚刚醒来，脑子都还是懵的，也就没太在意李赫宰的表情，注意力全在做饭的曺圭贤身上：“今天你做饭吗？”

“嗯。”曺圭贤走过来，亲了亲金厉旭的脸颊。他好像对这样的举动乐此不疲，总是愿意在大家面前展现出来两个人亲密无间的样子。“你先去洗漱吧，一会儿就可以来吃东西了。”

“啊我今天本来想做饭给你吃的，怎么睡到这么晚。”金厉旭嘟嘟囔囔地走向洗手间，眯着眼睛挤好牙膏，边刷牙边看向了镜子。

然后他拿着牙刷的手停滞了，也不管手里还在震动的电动牙刷磨得自己牙龈都生痛。他提高了音量，有些生气地一字一句喊：“曺圭贤！”

曺圭贤的睡衣并不是低领，只是穿在金厉旭身上不免大了一个码，露出来金厉旭的脖颈和锁骨，锁骨上面零星昨晚亲密的痕迹醒目得吓人。金厉旭往上拉了拉领口，宽大的睡衣在他松手的瞬间就掉了下来。想到刚才李赫宰的眼神，金厉旭的脸色红一阵白一阵，羞愧到连走出洗手间的勇气都没了。

听到声音赶来的曺圭贤倒是一点都没有愧疚的自觉，站在门边大大咧咧地问他：“怎么了？我做饭到一半，汤都溢出来了。”

金厉旭瞪了他一眼，低头去翻找遮瑕膏，不再去理会自己男朋友有些得意的眼神。

洗漱完金厉旭翻看着手机，才看到一大早有一通军队的朋友的来电，通话时间三十多秒，金厉旭本人却毫无印象。他抬头看了看曺圭贤，皱了皱眉头：“你早上接了我的电话吗？”

曺圭贤放下手里的汤勺：“啊对，你还在睡嘛，怕吵醒你。”

对方是很熟悉的朋友，何况昨晚的直播以后大概全世界都知道了金厉旭留在了宿舍，所以他也不太在意，只是说：“那你也应该和我说一声，万一对方有什么事呢……他怎么了？”

“他说知道你放假，问你要不要出来聚聚。”

“你怎么说的？”

“我说你没空。”曺圭贤语气平淡地说了这句话，看到金厉旭诧异的眼神，才低头笑出来。

“逗你的。我说你醒了会给他回电话。”曺圭贤说完这句，向金厉旭走近了一些，放低了声音：“至少今天别去。我过生日，多陪陪我吧。”

金厉旭本来正低头看着手机，准备给朋友回电话，闻言抬头看了看曺圭贤。对方简直像个做错了事的孩子，不再是一早上意气风发的样子，反而显得有些小心翼翼。

……干嘛这样。

金厉旭干脆锁上了手机，抬起胳膊揉乱了面前大型犬的头毛。

“干嘛露出一副受伤的表情来。”金厉旭冲着曺圭贤温温柔柔地笑：“你生日，我当然要陪着你啦。”

陪着曺圭贤的结果就是整整一天都忘了给朋友回电话，到了第二天一起吃着早饭金厉旭才突然想起来，立刻放下筷子打了过去。这次曺圭贤没再拦着，听着金厉旭当下就和朋友商量好了时间，晚上要在一起吃饭。

金厉旭把碗筷放进洗碗机的几分钟里，曺圭贤已经先回房间翻找起了衣柜。他实在是个太细心的人，金厉旭之前穿得惯的衬衫都叠好放在柜子的一格，反倒是让金厉旭有些错愕。

他一边传上衬衫一边调侃曺圭贤：“我又不住在这里，你怎么像个哆啦A梦一样，什么都拿得出来。”

“还不是希望你多回来找我。”曺圭贤看着金厉旭穿好衣服，走过去从背后抱住他，头搭上他的肩膀：“今晚回仁川吗？”

“嗯，已经比想得多呆了一天了。”

“我就知道。”曺圭贤声音闷闷的，带着谁都听得出来的委屈：“那下次什么时候回来啊？也多回来看看我吧。”

“干嘛搞得我像一个负心汉一样啊。”金厉旭靠在曺圭贤怀里，有些无奈地笑：“明明电话没少打，也成天传消息，搞得我像什么渣男。”

“你就是啊。”

金厉旭不再理他，也没去拿摆在柜子上的外套。他走向阳台，伸长胳膊，随便够下来一件曺圭贤的外套。在自己身上大了一码，袖子都盖过了手指，更衬得他小了一号，像是时时刻刻被曺圭贤拥在怀里。

这样的金厉旭回过头，真的伸手抱住了曺圭贤。

“会常常回来的。”他抬头蹭蹭曺圭贤的下巴：“你相信我嘛。”

穿着比自己大了一码衣服的金厉旭，和朋友见面还没来得及打招呼，就接收到了对方忍不住的无情嘲笑。

他有些不安，假装生气地伸手要打对方，被灵巧地躲了过去，对方甚至还笑个不停，直到两个人在餐厅坐下了才稍微好些。

金厉旭摘下帽子和口罩，已经不想再理会：“有什么好笑的。”

“哥的衣服是不是太大了些。”朋友仍然在傻乐着：“估计在圭贤哥身上都是偏大的码了，穿在你身上真是要看不到人了。”

挤兑谁呢。金厉旭正了正领子，有点无奈地对着朋友笑：“他早上委屈兮兮的，一副被我始乱终弃的样子……我总要安慰他一下。”

朋友终于不笑了。他放下菜单，安静地听着。

“我也和他解释过了，我要多回家陪陪爸妈，要见面随时都可以见面嘛，仁川和首尔那么近。而且明明是他更忙一些，满世界跑行程，那我一个人待在宿舍做什么。”

“但他就，每次短暂分开都很失落的样子。他对我都有一点…...算了我也不知道怎么形容了。”

而坐在对面的人慢悠悠地开口，帮他补全了没说完的话：“有一种占有欲吧。”

金厉旭有些错愕：“啊？”

“难道不是吗？哥都不知道我那天给你打电话要约你，圭贤哥的语气简直是……虽然很礼貌，但是隔着电话都觉得他不开心，搞得我后来根本没敢再打。他觉得厉旭哥是他的，所以和我们这些朋友吃醋，和你的弟弟们吃醋，恨不得再和你父母都吃醋。”

“什么就是他的了。”金厉旭显然没被说服：“他心大着呢，才不会这么想。”

对面的人仍然是一副看穿了一切的表情，笑吟吟的样子实在是欠打。他故作姿态地叹了口气，拿起来菜单，边看着边摇头。

“你又摇头什么？”

“笑恋爱中的人都是傻瓜。”对方慢悠悠地说：“你和圭贤哥，明明都是一样的。”

二月对金厉旭来说还算悠闲。行程不算多，闲下来也终于可以见见朋友陪陪弟弟。曺圭贤还是忙，音乐剧的固定行程铺满了整个月。金厉旭没再回宿舍，曺圭贤也不再催他，催得更多的反而是要他记得去看自己的音乐剧。

金厉旭才不会忘。票早早地准备好了，特意买到了最后一个晚场，甚至无意中得知了自己和圭贤的家人买在了同一天。

和圭贤的家人都很久没见，大家都觉得亲切，拉着金厉旭的手说了半天的话。音乐剧金厉旭也喜欢，在闲暇时间里看完了小说，早就对情节烂熟于心，便更加容易地被布景和唱段带进了情绪里。

——本来应该是件很好的事的。也应该是一个很好很好的夜晚。

——而现在呢。

开场前没能去后台见到曺圭贤也就算了，金厉旭能理解音乐剧开场前的忙碌和紧张。而散场以后明明说好了曺圭贤在后台等他，金厉旭却没见得到人，只是经纪人和他说要等一下。金厉旭听着别人吵吵闹闹很久，曺圭贤才终于出现在他的视线里。

即使只是走向金厉旭的几步路，曺圭贤都被不知从哪冒出来的人拦住，配合地合了影。他的舞台妆都还没卸，走近了也能看到额头上的汗珠，却还是看着金厉旭笑。

他想抱怨几句的心就突然全没了。

“灵九终于来了！觉得怎么样，我是不是特别棒？”

“你当然表现得特别好，我知道圭圭一定是可以做好的。”

曺圭贤还在看着自己，明显是期待着什么。金厉旭被这样的眼光看得有些难为情，他移开眼睛，举起来手机：“趁你舞台妆都还没卸，快来和我合影，我一会儿要发孤独房的。”

合过影金厉旭收起来手机，没再看曺圭贤，自顾自地往停车场走。已经很晚，他和父母说过了晚上不会回仁川。

何况二十多天没回宿舍，他也很想念曺圭贤。

走了几步才发现曺圭贤没跟着，金厉旭回头挑挑眉：“你还不能下班吗？”

曺圭贤有些迟疑：“灵九今晚回宿舍住吗？”

“怎么了，不太方便吗？”

“我不知道你今天会来，本来说好了跟家人回家住一晚上的…...”曺圭贤还想说什么，最终还是作罢：“算了，我去和他们说一声，改天再去好了。”

金厉旭赶紧拉住了曺圭贤的手：“和家人说好了就要回去啊，不然我成了什么罪人一样。你明天不是直播嘛，末场结束了我来陪你喝酒好了。”

曺圭贤又露出有些为难的神色来。

“明天直播我和朋友约好了，他会来。是那位作曲家，你见过的。”

金厉旭没想到这样的答案，张了张嘴说不出话来。

“这么晚了，你开车回仁川也不方便。”曺圭贤声音还是温柔：“我三月初没什么事，本来也想要回家和家人多待一阵子，不差这一天，嗯？”

金厉旭还是觉得不妥，仍然想拒绝，曺圭贤的手机在这时候响起了新消息提示。他拿起来看了一眼，像是松了口气一样给金厉旭看屏幕：“你看，我爸爸也说让我在宿舍和你待着。就听我的嘛，你多久没回来了。”

金厉旭这才慢吞吞答应了。

一路上他都闷闷的不太说话。曺圭贤也因为音乐剧的关系觉得累，在后座索性靠在金厉旭肩膀上闭眼休息。金厉旭借着街边的路灯看着曺圭贤卸了妆有些疲惫的眼睛，撇撇嘴，还是拿起来后座备着的毯子，盖在曺圭贤身上。

回到宿舍已经不早。曺圭贤先去洗澡，金厉旭换好了睡衣，趴在床上无聊地刷着手机。他打开自己的孤独房，编辑好了要夸夸曺圭贤的话，也选好了照片，却迟疑着没点下去发送键。

鬼使神差地，金厉旭退出了Kakao，反而打开了社交软件的搜索框，输入了几个关键词。

也太多了。对曺圭贤音乐剧铺天盖地的夸奖，粉丝们纷纷发布的激动感想，还有这个朋友那个工作人员分享出的后台合影，光是今晚的就能搜出一大堆，很好地对上了金厉旭今晚等待曺圭贤的空白。

还有粉丝写出了长篇的感言，更让金厉旭觉得自己刚打在孤独房的措辞有些苍白。实在是太受欢迎了，哪怕只是一个剧场的舞台，也是光芒万丈的，万众瞩目的曺圭贤。

就算自己也是一样的偶像，也会有这种陷到情绪里的时候。

曺圭贤刚洗完澡回到卧室，看到的就是金厉旭这样拿着手机噘着嘴，不太开心的样子。他走过去，躺在金厉旭旁边：“怎么了，有什么心事？”

“没有。你洗完了吗我要去洗澡了。”

金厉旭说完就坐起来想跑，被曺圭贤伸手拉住胳膊，重新倒回了床上，然后被人牢牢地抱在了怀里。

“不洗澡了。你告诉我你怎么了，我就放你去洗澡。”

金厉旭不回答。他抓住搂着自己的曺圭贤的手，放在眼前看着，心血来潮一般，张口咬了上去。

身后的人传来夸张的吸气声，金厉旭才满意地松口：“你别太夸张，我根本没用力。”

面前曺圭贤的右手上多了两排整整齐齐的牙印。金厉旭没用力，可是曺圭贤长得白，两排牙印还是有些显眼。大概会维持五分钟？十分钟？也就消掉了。

带着短暂牙印的手重新收紧了。曺圭贤再一次抱住金厉旭，软绵绵地问他：“怎么样，我都被咬成这样了，你解了气，总该告诉我你是被什么困扰着了吧？”

“才没有解气。”金厉旭依旧答非所问：“我就应该在你最明显的地方多咬几口，这样音乐剧末场全世界都能看到你是我的了，就不会再有人来找你夸你了。看直播的大家也都能看到，你朋友都没法替你救场。”

曺圭贤没想到是这样的原因。他错愕了几秒，然后抱着金厉旭的手收得更紧了些。

“我上次这样做，你可不是快气死了？”他忍不住笑了出来：“厉旭，金厉旭你看看我。”

金厉旭不情不愿地扭过来，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，却猝不及防地对上了曺圭贤的眼睛。

只装着他的，曺圭贤的眼睛。

“你看看我。现在这副样子，音乐剧结束了嗓子不太舒服，洗完澡头发都不吹，浴袍都懒得换，还被人咬了一口。”曺圭贤说得可怜巴巴：“房间也乱糟糟的，上次出国的行李箱都还没收好。她们都没见过我这副样子，也不会喜欢我这副样子的。更重要的是，我也不会让别人看到的。粉丝喜欢的那部分，和我们不会让别人看到的那部分，厉旭你是明白的。”

“可你都见过了，能让你看到的，和不能让你看到的，你都见过了。”

“还在不安什么啊。”曺圭贤像是个初恋的高中生一般，趁着金厉旭分神，凑上去亲了亲他的嘴角。

“有什么好不安的，我是你的啊。”

金厉旭才好像突然被填满了。

是他的曺圭贤。明明今晚自己都有点像是无理取闹，却还是温柔又耐心地劝解他，无缘无故被咬了也不生气，还把安慰他当成是最要紧的事。

——而更重要的是，曺圭贤才不是永远是这样的。曺圭贤也有无理取闹的时候，也有慵懒的，生气不理人的，甚至有些让人受不了的时候。可那毕竟是少数，曺圭贤不会让别人看到这种少数。那个没有面具的，生动的曺圭贤，就是此时此刻在自己面前的曺圭贤。

他是所有人的小太阳。而金厉旭对他来说，也是一样的存在。

所以他们才是那样相爱着。

曺圭贤不逼着金厉旭说话，只是认真地看着他，看到金厉旭有些发毛，翻个身坐起来：“好了好了说不过你。很晚了我要去洗澡了。”

要金厉旭服软几乎是件不可能的事，好在曺圭贤能看得出他心情好了很多，也就不去拆穿他的死鸭子嘴硬。他看着金厉旭拿好浴巾走向浴室，却又想起了什么一样折返回来，向床上的曺圭贤伸出手来：“你手机给我。”

“啊？干嘛？”

“就给我嘛，你话好多。”

曺圭贤也就不再问，把手机放在了金厉旭手里：“锁屏密码是……”

“知道知道。”金厉旭拿到了手机就不再看他，大摇大摆地走出了卧室。

金厉旭没去洗澡，他坐在黑暗里，解锁了曺圭贤的手机，再一气呵成地点开了曺圭贤Ins的图标。图不用精挑细选，是今晚的合影就可以。在孤独房没发出去的句子，金厉旭原封不动地又打了一次，他那时候突然地觉得自己的语言太过于苍白，此时此刻却觉得也没关系，是自己说的话就好。

打下破折号的时候金厉旭脑子里突然想起了他的朋友那天在饭桌上说过的，恋爱中的人都是傻瓜，所谓的占有欲，他和曺圭贤都是一样的。

那又怎样呢，在谈恋爱的人就是了不起啊，略略略。金厉旭打上了自己的大名，然后恶狠狠地按下了发送键。

和占有欲有什么关系。本来就是他的，平凡的，生动的，却又发着光的曺圭贤。

就像是今晚曺圭贤右手上短暂的牙印，现在是整个社交软件都帮他记录着，抹不去的署名，所有人都该看得到。

是他的曺圭贤。


End file.
